


Now You Know

by Jadeyeol



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, Chanyeol x reader - Fandom, EXO, Loey - Fandom, Park Chanyeol - Fandom, exo drabble, exo fluff - Fandom, exo imagine - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, short angst - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: Alternative ending of “If you only knew.”





	Now You Know

 

I smiled into my pillow when he pulled me closer to him. Even in his sleep, he is clingy but  I don’t mind it one bit. After all this time apart I will cherish these moments until my last breath.

 

Now becoming more awake, I turned around to face him.  He was still in a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful and I couldn’t help it to just stare at him. 

 

_ My Chanyeol. _

 

I carefully reached over, not wanting to wake him up just yet. With my fingertips I traced an imaginary line over his nose, then his lips and lastly over his cheekbones. 

 

3 years later and it still felt like a dream.  3 years ago when he almost knocked my door down as he was banging hysterically at 1:00 A.M.

 

_***_

_Opening the door, still in a sleepy state. I wasn’t even thinking straight at the moment because I just opened the door without checking my monitor._ _What if it was a maniac wanting to hurt me? Well, it didn’t matter at the moment because when I opened the door...it was someone I literally wasn’t expecting at all._

_ After almost a year without seeing each other, there he was again... _

_ Chanyeol. _

_ “Chanyeol? Oh my gosh, what are you—“ _

_ “I miss you like crazy...” _

_ Just when he said those words I froze. All I wanted to do was to cry and hold him into my arms. _

_ And that’s what I did.  _

_Confessing our true feelings felt so surreal. I even had to pinch myself and even him just to be sure._ _He told me he always loved me, telling me that he always thought of me and it was hard not to. Telling me that being with Mia was a distraction to get over me because he thought I didn’t love him the same._

_ Boy, he was wrong. _

_"I always loved you, stupid. That's why I had to distance myself when you brought Mia. What the hell was that about!? I cried myself to sleep that night!"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You have never shown those kinds of feelings towards me."_

_"Neither did you, Chanyeol!"_

 

_"I was scared, what if our friendship was ruined? We were so close and what if you rejected me!?"_

_"I would never, okay!?" I yelled at him so loud that I didn't care if the neighbors heard._

 

_Chanyeol took one step forward, hand in the back of my head as he harshly pulled me close and kisses me._

_Kiss full of passion as it was clear_ _how desperate the feeling was. So many years of wanting to have his lips on mines. The moment finally came._

 

_Slowly, pulling away and brushed his nose against mines. "I was so stupid. I'm sorry."_

 

_After that we spoke all night, barely getting any rest as we just continued talking and talking. We laid down on my bed and he snuggled himself against me with his head on my chest. We stayed in bed for hours and it felt like heaven. I actually was supposed to have a date the next morning with a guy I met recently, his name was Kai. I should've felt bad but I didn't, not wanting to leave Chanyeol's side._

 

_I felt peaceful and that everything was finally settled in my life._

_****_

 

Now in the present, I was just happy because I finally have him with me. How I always wanted it to be.

 

"You are being creepy again, babe." Chanyeol murmured, eyes still closed.

 

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, hitting his face with my pillow. Chanyeol began to laugh, pushing me down so he could hover over me. 

 

"Morning." He smiled down at me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

 

"Good Morning," I tell him back. "Give me another one." I puckered my lips, making him laugh.

 

"Ah, you are so needy."

 

"You were practically glued to me the whole night!" I scoffed, trying to push him off of me but he pinned my hands above my head.

 

"I'm just teasing." He pouted, scrunching his nose.

 

"You are a tease," 

 

He chuckled, going down so he could kiss me. I smiled into the kiss, humming contently and Chanyeol pulls away.

 

"What?" He smiles and raises a brow at me.

 

"Nothing. I just love you."

 

At this point, Chanyeol was swooning. Bitting his bottom lip not, failing to contain himself.

 

"I love you, too." At the exact moment, Chanyeol was going to kiss me again we were interrupted.

 

A loud cry was heard from down the hall.

 

"Your turn." I blew a raspberry at him.

 

"No fair, I did it last time!" Chanyeol huffed, getting off the bed since he was going to do it anyways.

 

"Go." I giggled, snuggling myself into my comforter. The bed was extra comfortable for some reason.

 

About a minute later, Chanyeol came into the room. Holding something so precious in his arms.

 

"Here's mommy." Chanyeol beamed, carefully laying our son in the middle of the bed. Making sure he was settled in properly.

 

"Hey, baby." I smiled brightly, taking my son Jae-Yeol into my arms. "Hi, are you happy?" I laughed as I looked at him, he was giggling as he grabbed onto my hair.

 

"I'll go make him a bottle. Be right back."

 

I nodded and Chanyeol walked out of the room. Leaving me all alone with my little bundle of joy.

 

I loved Jae-Yeol so much, he was the cutest thing and was so special. I still couldn't believe I was actually a mother. I had huge doubts that I was going to be a good mother but Chanyeol always reassured me that I was and no matter what he will always be there for me and Jae-Yeol.

 

I was so infatuated and Jae-Yeol was such a blessing in my life. I was kinda disappointed that he didn't inherit Chanyeol's ears but he did have his big doe eyes, sparkling just like his father.

 

Jae-Yeol was touching the ring from my left hand, gazing at the simple heart-shaped diamond his father gave me the day we got married. I smiled as I looked at him, then at my ring. "I am so lucky," I whispered the words.

 

I was excited for the future, excited for this journey of motherhood and of course my life with the love of my life, my best friend since forever, my Chanyeol.

 

"Feeding time!" Chanyeol said in a sing-song voice when he came into the room, settling himself next to me and hands me the bottle.

 

I gave Jae-Yeol his bottle, giggling as he quickly latched on to it.

 

Chanyeol kisses my cheek and I quickly turned my head towards him. "Very lucky indeed."

 

 

 

 


End file.
